


The School Band Competition

by huanglulu1904



Category: Tales of Link, tales of ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Kana saw a notice about a upcoming school band competition up and decided to participate





	The School Band Competition

Kana ran towards her friend, Sara, Zephyr, Allen who were gathered at the backyard of the school after lesson ended for the day holding a paper in her hand. "Look what our school will be having in a few days." Kana beamed with happiness.

"Must be trouble again." Zephyr answered waving his hand earning a pout from Kana."Zephyr you are mean!" Kana retorted. "It a notice for a upcoming music band competition in our school." Kana grabbed onto Kana arm. "Sara why don't we form a band and join in the competition?" Kana suggested excitement apparent in her tone of her voice 

Zephyr raised his brow upon hearing Kana's word, grabbing the notice paper from Kana's hand

"Hey! You could have ask politely from me." Kana retorted.

Zephyr glanced through the notice. "I think you should give up Kana. You are never good at music. Besides it written here that you need at lest three person to participate."

Kana cheek puffed up upon hearing Zephyr words. "Zephyr, Kana, Allen, Sara you guys haven't left school?" Kana heard a voice before she could retort, she turned towards the direction of the voice to seea familiar blonde with long hair. Mileena their classmate.

"Mileena! Have you seen the notice of the music band compeition."

Mileena nodded "I have it sounds interesting but I could join alone."

Kana feature brighten when she learnt that Mileena was interested. "Join us then Mileena we are one person short." 

"Wouldn't it be too dangerous what if you got hurt by the falling spot light on stage or you trip fall off." Kana glanced to see a white hair male who was also their classmate Ix, Mileena childhood friend coming up from behind.

"Ix. I am sure they'll make sure that the place is safe before the competition. You worry too much." Kana assured, Mileena nodded in agreement to her pink hair classmate and friend,that was one part which she like about Ix.

"I am not sure about a certain someone whose clumsy. I wouldn't doubt you'll trip and fall causing Mileena and Sara to fall off the stage as well without me catching you behind. Besides you don't even know how to read a music score" Zephyr retored.

"Well I could learn." Kana huffed. "If I win you in this competition. You'll admit that I am good at music Zephyr."

"That sound fair enough. Just don't say that I take advantage of you if you lose! Let form a band and join this compeition too Allen, Ix." Allen and Sara just glance at each other sweat dropping internally this wasn't the first time that this happen with Zephyr and Kana.

Allen nodded his head, with a smile. "Let do our best together partner. Ix" exchanging fist with Zephyr

Ix blinked in confusion. "Eh! me too? But what if i mess up during performance.." Zephyr wrapped his arms around Ix. "Relax. If you panic like that you are bound to make mistake. Let go train and show them our power." Zephyr turn back glancing at Kana before heading off with Ix following behind by Allen.

"Let go pratice too Mileena, Sara we can't lose to the boys!" Kana pumped her fist.

"You sure are fire up Kana." Mileena smile seeing Kana's spirit "I am looking forward to it. let do our best together." Mileena answered putting her hand out. Kana and Sara glance at each other, a smile spread on their lips before they placed their hand over hers.

"Let win the competition together." the three girls exclaim.


End file.
